Confidência
by Uhura
Summary: Short Albus/Minerva. O diretor sente uma vontade incontrolável de ver sua boa amiga Minerva e colega de... tantos anos. Então simplesmente vai até ela.


Disclaimer: São da Rowling, tanto os personagens quanto o background. Não quero dinheiro, o que é bom porque acho que não conseguiria nenhum.

.

.

**CONFIDÊNCIA**

Toc toc toc.

A muito ponderada e justa professora McGonagall girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, encontrando o diretor do outro lado. O homem trazia um sorriso leve no rosto, que só quem o conhecia muito bem poderia dizer tratar-se de uma expressão de tímida ousadia, totalmente diferente do comum sorriso tranquilo de sempre.

― Albus? Aconteceu alguma coisa? ― ela disse, dando-lhe, em seguida, passagem para dentro dos aconchegantes aposentos que normalmente não eram frequentados por ninguém além da própria Minerva e elfos domésticos do castelo.

Ele entrou, perdendo a vista na decoração do cômodo.

― ...Albus?

― Ah... não, não se preocupe, minha cara. Está tudo bem. Eu apenas...

Ele voltou-se à bruxa, encontrando um par de olhos esmeralda muitíssimo curiosos. Ainda que fossem amigos íntimos, ele não tinha estado ali mais que duas ou três vezes em anos. Ela própria jamais tinha estado nos aposentos do diretor. Costumavam se encontrar nos escritórios e um e outro, especialmente no dele, que era muito mais amplo e confortável. Gastavam considerável tempo conversando ou entretendo-se em partidas de xadrez.

Ela esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas notando que ele não diria, e não conseguindo interpretar a expressão no rosto dele, ela insistiu:

― Você apenas...?

Ele sorriu novamente.

― Eu estava passando e... pensei em dizer oi...

Essa foi de longe a coisa mais estranha e menos convincente que ele já tinha dito em toda vida.

― Estava passando pela torre da Grifinória, no meio da noite, aliás, três da manhã, e pensou em dizer oi. ― ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não sabendo bem o que pensar, entre divertida e encabulada.

Ele sorriu constrangido.

― Nunca consigo mentir a você.

Albus vestia ainda as roupas com as quais passara o dia e Minerva já se encontrava nos trajes de dormir, com os cabelos inacreditavelmente soltos por sobre as costas. Ainda não tinha deitado, estivera perdida na leitura de um bom romance até aquele momento.

― Talvez eu não possa realmente... explicar... o motivo... de estar aqui...

― Não há nada a explicar. ― Albus sempre se impressionou com o modo como a voz dela soava firme, combinando-se perfeitamente ao olhar e ao leve sorriso tão seguros e desenvoltos.

Por um momento permaneceram assim, um diante do outro, e ambos se sentiram tão... bem! Como se não houvesse, ou não precisasse haver, nada além disso. Em qualquer tempo ou lugar. Nada. Era tudo e os preenchia tão completamente a simples presença um do outro que... se sentiam felizes por estar ali, sem se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa.

Minerva pensou em lhe oferecer algo a beber, e Albus pensou em como ela ficava bonita com os cabelos ondulados finalmente livres dos grampos e... vendo-a assim, tão à vontade, tinha certeza de que o mundo todo estava longe e não a podia perturbar. Ela podia ser ela mesma, sem as exigências de seu papel de professora ou de elegante e distinta dama de respeito. Ali, diante dele, era simplesmente Minerva e ele, Albus, queria também ser simplesmente Albus. Sentia que junto dela as coisas podiam ser assim, simples e completas, diretas. E isso o tocou profundamente, então ele disse, sem se dar conta de que não era um pensamento particular, mas um anuncio em voz alta:

― Eu me sinto muito bem junto de você. Então eu vim até aqui.

Ela sorriu, confessando:

― Estou contente que tenha vindo.

Silêncio, mas desses em que nada precisa ser dito. Depois de um momento, Albus desviou o olhar, mirando o belo tapete de baixo de seus pés. Formava ainda uma frase que dizer quando novamente ergueu os olhos. Mas não disse nada, porque encontrou, para sua surpresa, ela perto demais. Muito mais perto do que esperava. E algo como um arrepio quente lhe encheu o estômago e depois foi descendo. Ele pôde sentir a respiração dela e ouvir seu próprio batimento cardíaco enquanto ela chegava-se mais e lhe punha os lábios sobre os dele.

Nunca antes tinham se beijado, mas de repente era como se sempre fizessem aquilo. E tinham tanto carinho um ao outro, e ao mesmo tempo desejavam tanto um ao outro (ainda que à muitas pessoas pareça estranho que pessoas velhas sintam coisas assim, ou coisas assim sejam despertadas na alma de alguém por pessoas velhas, mas um não queria ninguém mais além do outro) que quando a mão dela o tocou o rosto, e a mão dele tocou a tocou nos braços, e depois sentiram-se um junto do outro como nunca antes... era como se sempre tivessem feito essas coisas. E era como se nada mais existisse. E era também como se jamais fosse acabar. É claro que tudo tem fim, mas para os corações sinceros, certas coisas - e mesmo certos momentos - jamais acabam real e verdadeiramente.

No dia seguinte nenhum dos dois compareceu ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, fato devidamente comentado em tom insinuante por uns alegres Flitwick, Pomfrey e Sprout.

**_Fim._**

.

.**_  
_**

* * *

**Nota:** É, eu estava com saudades da Minnie e do Alby. Tenho pensado em cenas com eles. Então escrevi isso. Talvez tenha saído meio meloso ou curto demais. O fato é que saiu, simplesmente, então vou postar aqui... e só. É claro que a gente sempre fica contente ao ouvir a opinião de outra pessoa, mas se não quiser deixar um comentário eu agradeço do mesmo modo só por ter lido, que, ao que me parece, já é bem legal. :)


End file.
